<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you helping me, or yourself? by mochuiemochi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167001">are you helping me, or yourself?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochuiemochi/pseuds/mochuiemochi'>mochuiemochi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I DONT REGRET IT AT ALL, M/M, Professor!Mew, Secret Crush, Student!Gulf, gulfbasicallyexposedhimselflmao, i love this professor x student scope lmao, yesididtheclichecafeausetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochuiemochi/pseuds/mochuiemochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically gulf is in charged of collecting assignments for mew's class but he also took up a side job of helping mew filter out the love letters that were slot in the assignment and throwing them away until he was caught red handed but instead of getting lectured he got himself into a relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are you helping me, or yourself?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i honestly wrote this because i really wanted more professor mew x student gulf lmao and i really like cafe aus its my most favorite cliche ever :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>gulf counted the assignments from the top as he settled the stack nicely on his table. it wasn’t the first time he had to do this, in fact, it had become a norm for him to help mr suppasit collect their class assignments. after all, he was the class representative for this module. he was halfway through the stack when he realised something poking out in between the sheets of paper. he let out a long sigh.</p><p>“not again,” he mumbled under his breath as he pulled out a letter. it was conveniently sealed with a heart-shaped sticker. gulf often had to skim through the stack, pulling out every single letter that his classmates would sometime take the chance to slip in. and with that, he will very casually dump them into the nearby bin.</p><p>“gulf!” a voice called out to him. his head swing to the voice as he spots his friend, mild.</p><p>gulf gave a nod of acknowledgment before returning back to his task. mild quickly came to his side before his eyebrows cock up in amusement.</p><p>“helping your hot professor again?”</p><p>gulf just rolled his eyes at the statement. “you know i’m tasked by him to collect the assignments, right?”</p><p>this time it was mild’s turn to roll his eyes. he pointed at the stack of love letters that were gradually piling up beside the assignments.</p><p>“well, i don’t remember him asking you to throw away all the love letters as well.”</p><p>gulf scoffed, “i’m just doing him a favor. i always see him throwing it away anyways.”</p><p>this piqued mild’s interest as he perks up at gulf’s words, his eyebrows wiggling as he nudged gulf with his elbow.</p><p>“since when did your duties changed to stalking your professor? just admit that you have a crush on him gulf.”</p><p>mild’s teasing tone made gulf freeze up, his head ducked down to prevent mild from seeing his cheeks warming up. “i don’t know what you are talking about.”</p><p>“don’t lie to me! don’t deny how happy you were when your previous professor had to take a month off and had his intern take over his lesson for the mean time.”</p><p>gulf chewed his lips nervously, his hands now playing with the sharp corners of the paper. he still remembered when he met the man coincidentally at a coffee shop near university. initially he was embarrassed because he knocked into someone, but little did he know he would get his breath taken away by the man that appeared in his sight.</p><p>
  <em>“oh, i’m sorry! are you okay?” gulf exclaimed, immediately seeing if he had spilled any coffee anywhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the man just calmly shook his head, making gulf stop panicking almost instantly. he was shock at how the man’s presence and aura could affect him so much. but he wasn’t complaining, considering he was able to visibly calm down, his thoughts were less jumbled up together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“no worries, i wasn’t looking either. are you okay?” the male asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>gulf’s breath hitched as he finally got to take a good look at the male before him. even though they were relatively the same height, he felt that he could easily tower over him. how did he even have such broad shoulders? not to mention, his godly body proportions and his hands-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“excuse me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the male’s soothing voice brought gulf back to the current situation he is in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>his cheeks flushed almost instantly in a deep shade of red. how embarrassing! he was caught checking out a stranger that he bumped into.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he looked down as he bit his lips nervously, glancing at anything but the godly man before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“i’m sorry. i’m fine, thank you for asking.” gulf wanted to run away and hide in a hole forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>it didn’t help when that exact man comes strolling into his class, announcing that he will be taking over the old professor’s class for a month. gulf’s eyes widen in disbelief as he stared at his new professor and the name displayed on the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mew suppasit. </em>
</p><p>gulf gently shook his head as he tried to distract himself by arranging the assignments in front of him as neatly as possible. “mild, i can’t. he’s my professor and i’m his student.”</p><p>“but i won’t be in 7 days.”</p><p>gulf’s head shoot up in shock, turning to stare at the man at the door. he looks perfect as usual, but a little more comfortable than he would in class. the male had a pair of round framed glasses resting on his nose bridge and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, showing off the veins in his arms. something gulf would always try to peek at whenever he had to hand in the class assignment.</p><p>his words seem to be stuck in his throat as he continued to stare at his professor. the silence was agonising. gulf wanted to just disappear right then and there. </p><p>he didn’t know when mild left, but the classroom only had the two of them by the time he was able to say something.</p><p>“professor…”</p><p>what should he do? pretend that it was a joke, nothing happened?</p><p>mew was slowly walking to where gulf was, making the male stumble back. his hip banged against the corner of the desk, and the pile of love letters were scattered all over the floor.</p><p>mew arched his eyebrows in amusement, a smirk had appeared on his face and he bent down to pick it up.</p><p>“ah, this is where all the letters went. i knew they didn't just stop deciding to slip letters in their assignments, especially since they don't even if i asked them not to.”</p><p>gulf could feel his cheeks heating up once again, just like how it did when they first met each other.</p><p>“i… just wanted to help you clear it.” he didn’t know what excuse could he make right now that can help him in this situation.</p><p>“well, i should thank you. shouldn’t i?” mew teased, inching closer to gulf.</p><p>he was confused. thank him? how? “n-no, it’s okay mr suppasit.”</p><p>mew chuckled as he shook his head. “how cute.”</p><p>gulf swore his cheeks turned even redder.</p><p>“let’s be honest okay? are you helping me, or yourself?”</p><p>his big, round eyes blinked slowly as he tried to process the information. what did he mean by that? his head gently tilt to the side in confusion.</p><p>“are you really helping me by throwing away those letters or yourself by reducing competition?”</p><p>gulf unconsciously jutted his bottom lip out into a pout. he chewed his lips nervously once more. the sentence repeating in his mind. <em>“but i won’t be in 7 days.”</em></p><p>“i…i really like you.” if he wasn’t going to see him anymore in a week, what’s the harm in confessing? he couldn’t be embarrassed even more at this point anyways. at least, he managed to confess his feelings.</p><p>a smile cracked onto mew’s face as his hand hovered over gulf’s head, giving his hair a little ruffle. “you finally said it.”</p><p>it took a moment for gulf to process what had mew said. does this mean? “does professor like me too?”</p><p>“p’mew.”</p><p>“huh?”</p><p>“call me p’mew.”</p><p>gulf felt like his words were caught in his throat once again. he tried opening his mouth, coaxing the words to hopefully just seamlessly come out. he just managed a whisper.</p><p>“p…p’mew”</p><p>“good, i like you too.” mew took the chance to return his confession.</p><p>his head shot up in surprise, a huge smile plastered on his face as he asked, “really?”</p><p>mew just nodded, pulling the male into a tight hug as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. he enjoyed the warmth, his chin gently resting on top of gulf’s head. he let out a contented sigh as he nuzzled his head against mew’s neck.</p><p>mew took a deep breath as he shook his head. “you don’t know how much i’m trying to control myself here.”</p><p>“but what if i don’t want you to?”</p><p>“gulf! we are in school.”</p><p>he let out a giggle as he gently removed himself from mew’s hold. gulf pouted, immediately missing the warmth that seemed to engulf his entire body. but he didn’t want to risk anyone spotting them.</p><p>“i always knew you threw them away. the love letters.” mew confessed as he resisted the urge from pinching gulf’s cheeks as they flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>“how did you know?”</p><p>mew just laughed in response. “i was always looking at you, but you never noticed.”</p><p>“how?” gulf’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“i bet you didn’t realise i knew that you would always stare at my arms while handing in the assignment. it was always hilarious trying to see you look away nonchalantly like you weren’t admiring my arm.” he thought it was fun to tease the boy.</p><p>he gasped in surprise, looking away from where mew was. but mew didn’t miss his blushing cheeks.</p><p>“will you wait for me?” mew suddenly asked and the fun atmosphere from earlier seemed to die down.</p><p>“i honestly wanted to wait until my time with your class was over before having this situation, but i couldn’t stop myself just now.”</p><p>gulf slowly turned around to stare at mew. his eyes held a hint of sadness.</p><p>mew paused. the silence slowly consumed the room.</p><p>“gulf…?”</p><p>a small smile appeared on gulf’s face, but he didn’t miss a tear slipping from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“i genuinely thought that i had to keep my crush for you in until the end of this month and had to move on because i didn’t imagine that we would get together.”</p><p>“so of course, i’ll wait for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoy reading this hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>